


水戏

by Aponight



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master!Bruce, Master/Slave, PWP, Slave!Clark, Top!Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奴隶当然应该为达成主人的愿望而全力以赴</p>
            </blockquote>





	水戏

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：水戏  
> 配对：Superman/Batman  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 原作：DCAU  
> 声明：他们从不属于我  
> 简介：奴隶当然应该为达成主人的愿望而全力以赴  
> 警告：奴隶制AU，领主!布鲁斯，奴隶!克拉克，PWP，OOC

溪水上游距离营地并不远，但是隔着一片茂密的灌木和小树林，显得十分隐秘。营地周围早就被卫兵清理过，十分安全。

当巡逻卫队看到树林外围只有凯尔一个人时，就都识趣地绕开，因为这标志着领主大人想要一个人静一静。

听到水声变小，凯尔眼珠转了转，向林子里走去。

岸边是一小片草地，柔软低矮的绿草刚刚没过脚背。披风在草地和灌木的交界处，一角挂在灌木枝上，凯尔俯身捡起，整理平顺，抱在怀里继续前进。接着是额饰，昂贵的首都皇宫都少见的宝石首饰随便地散落在草叶里，如果不是凯尔目光敏锐，这些珠宝大概会就此丢失。上装在额饰的一步之外，紫色的衣料被毫不怜惜地皱巴巴地扔在地上。凯尔放下其他衣服，捡起上装一边折叠一边四下寻找，幸好，领主大人还没有把护腕和戒指满地乱扔，带家族纹饰的东西如果丢失可是大麻烦。

靴子也找到了，扣针、腰带还有短裙不见踪影。凯尔抱着一堆衣服顺着水声继续走，领主大人正站在岸边的浅水里整理短裙，赤裸的上身还带着水珠，更多的水滴顺着笔直的双腿，从裙底慢慢滑下，回归溪流，凯尔盯着那水滴移不开眼，这对他有着永恒的诱惑力。

正在和扣针奋斗的领主布鲁斯撩起眼皮看了看跪坐在岸边的凯尔，算是表示知道他来了，然后继续摆弄那不听话的扣针。

知道突然一只手从他手里把那小东西拿走，他私人奴隶健壮的双臂从腰上环了过来，轻松地把扣针扣好，固定好了裙腰。

“你……”剩下的话没说出来就被呻吟堵在了喉咙里。

凯尔环着他的腰，仰着头轻轻舔着肋下一道细长的伤口——前几天作战时被箭头擦过的小伤口，已经结痂，却极其敏感，在凯尔灵巧的舌头的抚慰下，布鲁斯半边身体都腾起一股让人欲罢不能的酥麻。

布鲁斯原本按着凯尔手臂的双手紧扣着他的小臂，克制着一阵一阵腿软的感觉——凯尔的舌头转移了阵地，正在肋骨下方柔软的腹部游移，偶尔还有牙齿助阵，他太了解自己主人的喜好，轻轻松松地就在布鲁斯身上点起了火，不是熊熊烈焰，仅仅是一簇又一簇微弱的、随时可以扑灭的小火苗，却更加的折磨理智。

“嗯……我真该……唔……抽你三十鞭……”布鲁斯的牙齿研磨着下唇，终于把话说完。他让凯尔等在外面就是因为这个，如果两个人一起，那他永远没办法纯字面意义上的好好洗个澡。

“遵命，我的主人。”凯尔不紧不慢地说，舌尖戳了戳凹陷的肚脐，“您知道，这件事我可不会吃亏的。”舌尖打了个转从脐窝里撤出，顺着从肚脐向下延伸的黑色毛发形成的线条舔下去，把暴露在裙腰之上的体毛弄的更加湿漉漉。

“我打赌，”他在被布料包裹的腹肌边缘轻咬了一口，抬起头露出一个比水面反射着的阳光更加灿烂的笑容，“您肯定不记得您那支水牛皮鞭放在哪儿了。”

“水牛皮鞭”几个字让布鲁斯的身体猛地颤抖了一下，他从凯尔的手臂中退出来——没拒绝他的奴隶握住他胯骨的动作——弯下腰额头顶着凯尔的，“我记得我让你把它扔了。”

“它值两个杂役奴隶呢。”凯尔不赞同地咬了他鼻尖一下，“而且，我认为您在它身上得到了许多‘乐趣’，还是很有保留价值的。”

听见重中说出的“乐趣”一词，布鲁斯脸白了白，随即一道淡淡的红晕染上了他的锁骨。

“在我的记忆里，怎么是你更加乐在其中呢？嗯？”诘问的鼻音放在胯骨被人隔着衣料情色地揉搓的情景下，只剩下了调情的味道。

凯尔的笑容扩大了，一下一下地慢慢舔着布鲁斯的下唇，“看到您获得快乐才是我最大的乐趣啊，主人。”他的叩问终于有了结果，他的主人张开嘴咬住他的舌头拖进了湿热的口腔。

布鲁斯享受凯尔舌头在口腔里温柔又有力的巡游，但又不愿意他夺走全部主动权，于是一场小型战争在唇舌之间展开，布鲁斯啃咬着凯尔不会留下痕迹的嘴唇，在无论如何也不会破损的舌尖上磨牙，以及，最终打开防线，让那和他的主人一样热情的肉块闯进口腔深处，勾舔戳刺，连津液都渡进来。

吻到空气都稀缺的布鲁斯没有在意姿势的不舒适，凯尔却不会忽略，他从草地上起身，站进水里，以让领主大人更舒服的姿势亲吻他，握在胯骨上的手滑进短裙内，还有几滴水珠在大腿内侧磨磨蹭蹭地徘徊，湿凉的的水渍在布鲁斯光滑的大腿内侧皮肤上散开，凯尔忍不住在腿根处的细嫩皮肤上掐了一把。

敏感的皮肤立刻泛红，尖锐的疼痛也激得布鲁斯狠狠咬了凯尔舌头一下，幸好凯尔不会受伤，否则他大概有几天都不能好好说话了。

“五十鞭！”布鲁斯推开他健美的奴隶，瞪着被亲吻得水汪汪的眼睛“恶狠狠”地说。

“是，”凯尔单膝跪在水里，垂下头隔着裙布亲亲主人已经有些抬头的欲望，“回去我就把那支鞭子呈给您。”

一只手捏着他的下巴，凯尔因此抬起头，看进主人背着光依然蓝的深邃的眼睛里。

“你在威胁我？”

“我只是认为您也许想念那些乐趣了。”凯尔无辜地眨眼，“毕竟您已经有将近一年没能回去了。”

布鲁斯在他下唇上磨了阵牙，才开口，“那就忘了那些旧东西，我命令你找点新乐趣出来，不然就八十鞭。”

“只要是您的意志。”他的奴隶认真地说，蓝眼睛里闪过的光芒却让布鲁斯脑海里升起了一股不好的预感。

不过他很快就把这股感觉抛诸脑后，凯尔在亲吻他的肋骨，凯尔永远不会伤害他，他抚摸着凯尔毫无瑕疵的后背想。

亲吻顺着肋骨向上，饱满的胸肌下缘格外受到牙齿的青睐，又疼又痒地感觉让布鲁斯仰起头，项饰上的珠宝反射出美妙的光芒，落在突出的喉结上，凯尔停下来，看着暴露出来的凸起，告诉自己要耐心，过一会儿肯定会光顾它。头发里传来布鲁斯不耐的抓扯，凯尔偷偷掩住微笑，安抚地舔了舔已经泛红的牙印，挺起身，衔住深色的乳首，用力一吸。

“唔……！”撩拨一般地细弱快感忽然变成激烈的欢愉，呻吟都被它截成两段。布鲁斯挺起胸，乳珠更深地送进凯尔口中，立刻受到了粗糙舌面的照顾，另一边被忽略的难耐更加鲜明，他不由自主地抬手捏住它揉搓。

很快他的手指就被另一个人的替代，平滑的指甲掐捏乳晕，乳珠被指腹大力揉搓，布鲁斯都能感觉到凯尔拇指上的纹路，偶尔乳尖中心的凹陷会被指甲抠弄，有点疼，但更多的是火辣辣的快感让他的腰部轻颤。

很快唇舌和手指交替了目标，湿漉漉的乳头在凯尔的手指间被捏的变形，疼痛让布鲁斯吸气，接下来的抚慰又让他呻吟，完全勃起的欲望顶起短裙，戳在凯尔腹部，他摆动臀部在凯尔身上磨蹭。自己的腿上也有一块无法忽略的火热，布鲁斯摸索着向下，隔着粗糙的裙布握住凯尔的勃起。

这一下让凯尔没控制住在布鲁斯的胸口留下一个深深的牙印，虽然没出血，也可以预见的会淤青。他抱歉地亲吻那伤处，被他的主人以在小凯尔头部的揉搓作为回应。

又在锁骨及周围留下几个不会很快消失的痕迹，凯尔很小心地将它们藏在项饰之下，那些下垂的美丽珠宝会遮掩他们的踪迹，而金银宝石的重量压迫红肿的吻痕上的细弱痛感则会让布鲁斯时时刻刻想起这一刻。

后背感受到青草毛绒绒地微刺的触感时，布鲁斯抬起腿，盘住凯尔的腰，凯尔短裙糟糕的材质蹭的他膝弯刺痒，他把双腿收的更紧，脚跟推着凯尔的屁股让他的勃起和自己的紧靠在一起摩擦。凯尔安抚地拍拍他的小腿，将它从自己的腰上拿下来，久经战阵的布鲁斯有着优异的柔韧性，凯尔总是会为此惊讶和着迷，他轻易地就能将布鲁斯的腿抬高，亲吻被薄薄皮肤覆盖着的踝骨。

布鲁斯一条腿挂在凯尔的肩膀上，随着凯尔俯身的动作而被压在自己的耳侧。另一条腿盘不住他奴隶的腰而垂落，在溪流中溅起一片水花。

安抚性地抚摸了一会儿布鲁斯被掩在短裙下的紧致的臀部，布鲁斯被欲望侵染的双眼不耐又迷惑地瞪了过来，凯尔看得见其下一丝一闪而过的不安，他对他的主人露出一个微笑——他知道这个微笑对布鲁斯的作用，就像布鲁斯知道他的奴隶对他的目光也全无抵抗能力一样。

伸手在溪水里掬起一些，凯尔将它们淋在布鲁斯的双球上，清凉的水流刺激的布鲁斯一激灵。

“凯尔？”

“耐心，我的主人。”

凯尔的另一只手在用一种磨人的速度抚慰布鲁斯的性器——还隔着衣料，领主大人主动在凯尔手里戳刺，却被他的奴隶躲开，只若即若离的维持着性器勃起却无法发泄的状态，加上溪水的清凉，冰火两重天的感受刺激地布鲁斯咬住下唇，浸在溪流里的右脚蹬蹭着水底的卵石，激起哗哗的水声。

更多的溪水加入它们的先行者，从布鲁斯的会阴到股缝都湿淋淋的，一小摊清水落在裙布上，顺着衣褶流向草地。凯尔被水沾湿的手指这才姗姗来迟地抚上被凉水刺激的紧缩的入口，紧致地环状肌肉遇到熟悉的叩问没有抵抗多久就放了一根指节进入，并且在凯尔温柔的搔刮下一点一滴的放松下来，能容纳两根手指时穴口已经开始自发地微微开合，凯尔左手的拇指搔刮着布鲁斯勃起顶端的小孔，右手继续掬水，趁着后穴张开的瞬间将水倾进去。

“……啊！”

冰冷的刺激让布鲁斯叫出了声，右腿在凯尔腿上踢了一脚。过大的动作使得进入体内的水又被挤出来，形成凯尔眼中的无限风光。

“我可不能让您受伤，”凯尔一本正经地解释着，一边毫不停顿地引导更多的溪水进入噏张的入口，“不然您在书记官大人那里给我记下的鞭数恐怕都要超过五百了。”

“那……嗯啊……我也没……抽过你一下！”在凯尔灵巧手指的操作下，后穴收缩着吐出一些水就会在放松时吞进更多，而前方性器上传来的快感也一阵一阵地冲向布鲁斯的头顶。

“那我更不能让您受伤了。”凯尔露出让布鲁斯恨不得咬两口解恨的笑容，玩弄后穴的手伸到前方，擦掉了性器顶端渗出的前液，仔细地在布鲁斯的入口内外涂抹开，还时不时地把被穴口挤出来的液体推回去。

直到被推挤出来的水流不再冰冷，凯尔才认为准备妥当，解开自己的短裙，把早已经等的不耐烦的性器慢慢顶进去，直到根部。

被冷水刺激了半天的肠道骤然感受到炙热而坚实的侵入，激烈的快感中布鲁斯反弓起身体放声呻吟，性器抖动着吐出更多前液，凯尔感到手掌下的布料被浸湿。而他也在火热肠壁的收缩中被快感的洪流冲刷，毫不停顿地冲撞起来。

凯尔的手早就转移到了布鲁斯的腰上，坚挺的性器无人照顾布鲁斯也一时没有注意到，他的注意力全在被凯尔充塞的褶皱都几乎撑平的后穴上，那一点被炙热的头部反复摩擦，残余在肠道里的溪水仿佛煮开又仿佛被冰镇，坚硬和流淌的感觉同时侵袭着他，水声在头骨里轰鸣，被欲火烧灼的大脑竟然还能分辨出那是交合处传来的淫糜声响，而非他难耐快感而搅乱溪流的声音。

“啊……克拉克、克拉克！”叫声中带着哭腔，布鲁斯扭动腰部迎上让他欲罢不能入侵，抓住凯尔掐着自己腰的手腕，拽着他更深的进入，项饰摇摆，相互碰撞，发出悦耳又破碎的轻响。青草被碾压、倒伏，破碎的叶片混着细碎的绿色汁液沾在他背上。

“是的……布鲁斯！”他叫他的名字，那个只在如此私密的情形之下才会叫的名字，这是信任，是交付，以及难得一见的放纵。那个不为人所知的名字如同一个信号，带来了猛烈到近乎残忍的征伐。凯尔——克拉克凶狠地抽插，重重地碾压那一点，看着他在草地上辗转，哽咽，尖叫，半闭着的眼睛里蓄满水光，仿佛随时会滴下来。

在毫无节制的撞击之下，布鲁斯尖叫着到达顶点，在短裙下面射的一塌糊涂。凯尔放慢了速度，却力度不减地缓慢戳刺那一点，刺激着本就因高潮而紧张的肠壁收缩的更紧密，也拖长了布鲁斯的高潮，在第一波精液之后又断断续续地射出一些，厚实的面料遮盖了所有景象，但凯尔能看到短裙之下仍旧勃起地阴茎陆陆续续地吐出少量精液和前液，体液顺着柱身流下，经过双球，到达交合之处，随着凯尔的动作被带进穴口里。

布鲁斯紧扣着凯尔手腕的手放松下来，后方甬道也不再绞得死紧。凯尔再次加快了速度，很快他停下来。

“布鲁斯，我要到了！”

“射进来，克拉克！”布鲁斯绞紧了体内的凶器，“我命令你射进来！”

“只要是您的意愿！”凯尔几乎是在嘶吼了，他压低身体，啃咬着主人的喉结，快而狠地撞击了几下，射进布鲁斯肠道深处。

身体深处热液的冲刷让处于高潮余韵中的布鲁斯满足地喟叹，一直挂在凯尔肩头的左腿被轻轻放下，放松的肌肉激出另一阵绵软的呻吟。凯尔的阴茎软了一点，却依然填满整条甬道，布鲁斯被就着插入的姿势翻了个身，他不满地咕哝着，紧接着就被后背上凯尔整个人覆盖上来的温热的肉体慰藉成满足的呼噜声，像晒饱了太阳的大猫。

凯尔的重量，依旧在身体里慢慢抽插的硬热都让布鲁斯放松下来，高潮后的满足和疲倦如潮水拍击他的身体和精神，他在舒缓的快感中慵懒地哼哼着，肠壁吸吮阴茎的动作也变得懒洋洋。

凯尔压着他，小幅度地摆动臀部，舔咬他的耳垂，漫不经心地玩弄那柔软的肉块，在布鲁斯后穴呼吸般绵长的收放中再次射出来。

“唔……嗯……”布鲁斯满足的叹息，“克拉克……”后穴恋恋不舍地吸住正在慢慢变软的凯尔的阴茎，压榨出最后一滴。

凯尔抚摸着布鲁斯的身体，从腋下到胯骨，每一寸都不放过。

“我在。”

“抱我回去。”领主大人在他的爱抚下昏昏欲睡，任性地晃晃屁股让凯尔把自己抱的舒服一点，已经滑出体外阴茎带着流出的体液全擦在臀缝里他也全不在意。

“遵命，我的主人。”凯尔亲吻他的后颈，“请好好休息。”

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞贺文吧算是，祝大家圣诞快乐！谢谢你们一直不嫌弃坑品堪忧的我，鞠躬。


End file.
